Evil Inside
by FallenXanthia
Summary: After being kidnapped by Russia and then returned home, Lithuania experiences several problems with Russia's constant appearances... and his intent to claim the smaller country once again as his own.


Summary: A genderbent Lithuania (called Tashi here) discovers herself being visited by Russia... and subsequently kidnapped. When she awakes, she is at his house, but remembers nothing until she is returned home, with promises by Russia to return. In the meantime, she is plagued with problems... the temporary spell from England that changed her in the first place won't wear off, she often feels sick... and Russia indeed returns. But this time he has more than her to claim... now he also wants his child.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C__hapter one_

Tashi stood in a corner of the living room he -- or rather, she -- shared with Poland. Slowly she dusted around the room, distracting herself from her current inconvenience. Lithuania had met with said inconvenience upon running into a certain "Britannia Angel," aka, a very drunk England in his angel costume. Apparently along with these magical powers, he seemed to be ten times as clumsy when drunk, thus causing him to drop his wand as he tripped over his own two feet. At the time, **he** was so stunned by the inibraited Brit falling at him that when he rushed forward to help, he didn't notice that the very wand Arthur had been carrying was pointed his direction. Of course, neither did Arthur, but, well... here she was.

As she dusted, she fidgeted with the bra she was so unaccustomed to wearing. Then again, she was unaccustomed to wearing anything she was currently wearing. Upon gaining feminine curves, none of the clothes made for her male form seemed to fit. Unfortunately, that only left one outfit... It was so degrading, but it was all that worked. For some reason, she still hadn't gotten rid of her maid outfit. The skirt was unbearably short, and the neckline was terribly low, but it would have to make do, she thought to herself. After all, it was the lesser of two evils.

When she'd arrived home, she was greeted by her Polish companion -- who in her opinion was feminine enough even as a male -- and his incessant squeals over how she looked "like, sooooo cute~!" as a girl. Feliks had offered her dresses that he had -- why he had them, Tashi did not understand -- and she'd decided to take her chances with the maid outfit.

She stared at herself in the mirror on the wall, surprised at her appearance. She studied the maid outfit on her form, noticing how the neckline was so obviously made for a woman, as it showed just the tiniest bit of cleavage. The empire waist was snug against her curves, and she did her hair back in a ponytail, pulling it out of the way now that it had gotten quite a bit longer. As she continued to examine her appearance to which she was so unaccustomed, she noticed a small stain on the waist. It was brown, but as she looked closer, she knew it had once been red, and the memories began to flood her mind.

_A sickening crack, a cry of pain._

"_Please, stop...!"_

"_Why would I? It's obvious you still want more..."_

_Another crack, a new red lash on his back, blood dripping on the floor._

"_No... no, I don't!"_

_Strong, large hand lacing through his hair, pulling until he sat up again, holding his head up to hear the words whispered in his ear, falsely sweet and loving, and all the more threatening._

"_Of course you do... you're lying to me, Toris."_

_Anguished cries and screams drowned out by the strokes of the whip as he counted in his head... one, two, three, four... vienas, du, trys, keturi..._

She shuddered visibly; the memories were still there. Would they ever be erased? If only. Tashi tried not to think about it as she began sweeping the floor, her movements shakier now than before. She counted the broom strokes to herself in a strange, almost rhythmic way. Something seemed odd, a vague sensation of approaching danger... But that was preposterous, she thought. She was in her home, with Poland in another room taking a nap. There was no reason for fear. So why did she...? The young Lithuanian paused for a second before returning to her pleasant chore, mentally scolding herself for being so silly.

As the sweeping moved and the house became clean, the woman made her way to the last room left, the foyer, right in front of the door. The broom strokes resumed their pattern, and she chuckled to herself as an idle thought crossed her mind.

"Hah... I wonder how Ivan would react if he ever saw me like this," she mumbled under her breath, stopping her sweeping and gesturing to her effeminate torso. The broom fell in the process, and she began to bend over to pick it up... until a horribly familiar voice froze every muscle in her body.

"Saw you like what... _lobuv moya_?"

No. It couldn't be. She was hearing things, she had to be. That very sound chilled her to the bone, left her immobile, a deer in the headlights. Tashi was so overcome by fear that she had no strength even to turn around or straighten herself, but instead could only stare at the doormat... covered in fresh, melting bits of snow.

Her mind raced. When had he gotten here? How? Why? She should have heard him coming in... how could he have slipped past her? Oh god. He must have come in when she'd been traumatized, too far away mentally to have noticed the door opening. That meant he'd seen her, been watching her. He'd seen her fear, seen her trying and failing to forget all the horrible, wretched things he had put her through.

Weak hands held the broom to her chest as if she trusted it, a makeshift shield that past experience told her she'd need. The answers to all her other questions didn't matter. The only question that mattered right now was soon to be answered -- what would happen to her now?

Slowly but surely, two deceivingly gentle gloved hands took her shoulders, urging her to stand straight. Once she was, the giant figure moved closer behind her and wrapped his massive arms around her, his hands sliding down on top of hers and prying unwilling fingers from around the handle of her cleaning utensil shield. It clattered to the floor, and he pulled her hands to her waist, pinning them there by the wrists and spinning her around to finally face him. A reply formed in her head, but did not make it past her mouth as she stammered pathetically and stared into violet eyes that searched her form in shock... searching for his little toy of so many years under this transformation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Key

Vienas, du, trys, keturi: (Lithuanian) One, two, three, four

Lobuv moya: (Russian; любовь моя) My love/ love of mine


End file.
